


Afterparty at the hotel

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Never done this before, Old School Orgy, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, The boys are teenagers in this one, if drunk teenage famous boys in an orgy is not your cup of tea I suggest you ignore this one, late teens but still teens, the boys having an after-party at the hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Kids on the Block are becoming famous. It's the early 90's and they are having the time of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty at the hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Old School NKOTB fics, so any and all reviews will be greatly appriciated.
> 
> This is just a porny little interlude and should not be taken seriously. I don't know these guys, never have, never will. This is just what popped up in my head one day and, as usual, I had to write it down.

“Jesus fuck”, Joe moaned, “I'm pissed.”

Donnie made a groaning noise in agreement as he slammed the door to the hotel room shut.

“Yeah, I think I may have had a little too much”, Jordan agreed as he clambered onto a sofa, his voice slurred. Jon laughed at his brother, 

“I don’t think I've ever seen you this drunk, J!” He received a cheeky smile in reply. 

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve had a great time tonight”, Danny said.

“You know, it could get even better”, Joe said in an almost dark tone. 

“Care to explain?” Jordan asked, looking across at Joey from the opposite side of the room. The youngest member of their group smirked at him.

“Come over here and I'll show you.”

As soon as Jordan was within grabbing distance, Joe had pulled him towards himself, pressing his lips into the other man’s. 

“Unngfff”, was all that passed from Jordan’s lips as a look of complete surprise and pleasure passed across his face. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this.

The others paused for a moment, staring at them. 

“Well then, shall we begin?” Donnie spoke up, eying Jon and Danny. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me”, Jon agreed. 

Joe was moaning into Jordan's mouth, grinding his hips against Jordan's, trying to find friction between them. Jordan, getting with the program, slid his tongue between Joey's lips, over them, with Joe happily responding. The friction between them was increasing and Jordan wanted more, rocking his hips into Joe. They sucked and licked and made some seriously dirty noises with their mouths. Joe began to palm Jordan's prominent erection, tugging at his shirt. 

On the opposite side if the room Donnie had pulled off Jon's shirt and was now kissing Jon's torso, pausing at times to swipe his tongue across Jon's beautiful body. Jon moaned as Donnie began to play with his hardened nipple, rolling the tender bud between his fingers. 

“You like that, Jonny?” Donnie asked gruffly. Jon could only moan in reply, but that was all Donnie needed to continue. He curled his fingers around the waistband of Jon's trousers and began to pull them down, slowly, keeping eye contact with Jon the whole time. Jon's hardening erection was obvious beneath his boxers. Donnie began to tongue the cotton, feeling Jon's cock twitch beneath the fabric. Jon moaned again and ran a hand through Donnie's hair. 

“More?” Donnie asked.

“Yes, please”, Jon groaned. 

Danny was between both couples. And fuck was he hard, watching his friends licking and kissing and moaning. It wasn't long before he had his cock out, stroking its length slowly, switching between Jon and Jordan, the two sexiest brothers he had ever known. Every moan that passed their lips made him even harder, and he loved it. It wouldn't be long before he got in on the action, but for now, he just wanted to watch.

By now, both Joey and Jordan were shirtless, and Jordan only in his boxers, but Joe was planning on sorting that out soon enough. 

“This was one of your best ideas ever”, Jordan whispered inbetween moans. "It's been so long since last time...."

"Relax, gorgeous, we haven't even fucking started yet”, Joe muttered, and it felt both arousing and perverted to hear words like that coming from young Joseph.. He began to drag his tongue down Jordan's torso, moving it across the hard nipples, right until he moved down, reaching the hem of his boxers.

“Don't stop”, Jordan was urging him on. Joey grinned before pulling down Jordan’s boxers in one swift movement; to reveal Jordan's hard member. Joey stopped but for a moment, before taking Jordan in as far as he could go. Jordan let out a broken gasp.

“Fuck!” Joe smiled around his cock. He drew back up; tracing his to tongue along the underside of his cock, before running his tongue across the head and teasing the slit. He fondled Jordan's balls playfully, before taking his length again, his head bobbing slowly up and down. 

“Oh God!” Jordan moaned as he exhaled. 

Donnie had Jon moaning like a whore, running his hand along Jon's naked cock.

“So fucking big, Jonny”, Donnie muttered, eying Jon's impressive size. He knew that Joe had a big cock, but Jon was not that far behind. 

“Come here you”, Jon groaned as he pulled Donnie down onto him. Had he known that this was how the guys would react when they found out that he was gay, he would have told them a LOT sooner. He pulled at Donnie's trousers and Donnie responded quickly, taking both layers off with ease. It felt so good being pressed against Jon like this. Their cocks were touching and twitching with the new sensation, and Donnie began to slowly stroke both of them; Jon thrusting up into him, desperate for some friction. Donnie spat on his hand and wet the liquid across Jon's length, going quicker now and grinding into Jon as he did so. 

“I want you!”

Joe licked at the precum at the head of Jordan's hard cock, sliding his tongue up and down his length. He began to move his tongue down Jordan's balls, to his small puckered hole. He flicked his tongue across it devilishly, before pushing a finger inside, giving no warning. Jordan gasped for air, it wasn't the first time they did this, but it still stung slightly at first. That slowly became sheer pleasure, though, as Joey began to slowly work him open, gradually inserting a second finger and then, after a few minutes, a third, with Jordan moaning each time. 

“Oh God, Joe!” After the third finger, Joey decided he could wait no longer. He took out his hard member, covering the Anaconda in lube. 

“Ready?”

“Oh, fuck yeah!”

Joe began to push in to Jordan's delicious heat. It was tight and Joe paused, waiting for Jordan to relax around him and adjust to his girth. He still remembered the first time they did this and the way the others had gawked at him, saying that he was supposed to be the baby of the bunch. As he felt Jordan relax around him, he started thrusting.

“Oh God, yes, yes, fuck, yeah…” Jordan moaned into Joey's mouth, every thrust bringing him closer to the edge. 

Rough hands pulled at Joe's hair, but they were not Jordan's. 

“Hey Joey Joe”, Danny muttered as he shoved his cock into Joe's mouth. Joe almost gagged as Danny's cock hit the back if his throat, but he quickly regained composure. He was used to it, they'd been playing around like this for months now. Hey, they were young and they were famous all over the world! They should make every night a party! His thrusts became more erratic as he got closer. Jordan moaned Joey's name as he came all over his stomach. That was all Joe needed and he was emptying his load into Jordan, groaning Jordan’s name. He pulled away from Danny's dick and moaned. 

Donnie and Jon were lost in a world of their own, Jon down on all fours right in the middle of the room, Donnie fucking Jon from behind, both of them hot and sweaty and moaning as loudly as possible. 

“Fuck, me, baby”, Jon breathed as he got closer. 

“I am”, Donnie growled. Jon moaned like a proper slut as he came, repeating 'fuck... fuck... fuck' over and over, Donnie digging into him as he too got closer, pushing his fingernails into Jon's hips. 

“Oh, FUCK, Jonny, I love you!” He cried as he shot his load into his lover. He collapsed on top of him, both of them panting and grinning before Donnie leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on Jon's cheek. 

Danny began to lick off the cum on Jordan's stomach. 

“You’re so filthy, Danny”, Jordan muttered. 

“Can't let it go to waste”, Danny smiled. As Danny cleaned Jordan, Joe began to suck harder on Danny's cock and it wasn't long before Danny was thrusting into Joey’s mouth, his cheek resting on Jordan's chest, gasping and panting until he suddenly came with a long drawn-out moan. 

For a while, they were just resting, listening to the labored breathing of the others.

“This just keeps getting better and better every time!” Jordan pointed out. 

“Next time, I get to fuck you, J!” Jon said, glancing over at his brother and Jordan sighed.

“It's not fair, how come I’m always the one getting fucked?” He asked, making the others laugh.


End file.
